True Love
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot. Again. : D... Max has dated Dylan for years, since highschool. She had always had this feeling when with him. It was a sort of tension she felt. Never knowing what it was, only recently has she decided to dwell on it. What is it? True love? Or something worse?


**Songfic-oneshot, people! Yes. Another one. But bare with me, people. When I get in writing moods, I write. When I get in song-obsessive moods, I listen to the song a million times over. But when I get in both… well, this is what you get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or True Love by Ke$ha (ft. Katy Perry)**

**Max POV**

_I think about you all the time_

_One look, my knees get weak. Practically die._

_So hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true. True. True._

_How do I tell, tell you? When…_

With a small glance to my side, I looked at my boyfriend. He sat there, relaxed as ever, chatting away with our friends about the current movie we were watching. The sight of him always got to me: Those Caribbean blue eyes. That perfect blond hair. He was a celebrity posing as my boyfriend, I tell you.

_I can't speak, I'm terrified._

_Cause if I say the wrong thing, you might see how hard I'm trying._

_Is this made up? Or true love?_

_Is this true love? Is this true love?_

I tried to relax myself, tried to take on his easy-going atmosphere he had about him, but to no avail. I, myself, had never felt truly at ease around Dylan. He made me self-conscious, as if somehow I weren't good enough. But it wasn't true- Dylan did accept me. He always has, for he was the one who asked me out first all those years ago. The feeling of nervousness has never left me, but I figure it's normal. It must just be butterflies.

"You okay, Max?" He asked, taking his eyes off our company for a minute. I shot him what I believed to be a convincing smile and a nod, for I feared if I had spoken then I would've given away my tense feeling and the ever-growing knot in my stomach.

_Walk by and I'm a nervous wreck._

_The way you smell, the way you dress is so perfect._

_My tongue is tied cause I can't translate these feelings inside-ide-ide. Oh._

"You're sure?" He questioned once more, raising an eyebrow my way.

"Yeah, Max? You seem a little off." Iggy stated, stopping mid-conversation with Gazzy.

"I'm fine." I said weakly, and I knew my tongue had betrayed me. I sounded weak, even to myself.

"No, you're not." Dylan contradicted, putting a hand on my forehead. I tried successfully not to tense at his touch. "You're not hot- I doubt you have a fever. I should probably take you to bed anyway." He commented, more to himself than to me.

"I'm fine, really." I tried again, but it was no more successful than the first attempt. With that, Dylan took it as his cue to lift me up and sweep me off to bed.

_I can't speak. I'm terrified._

_Cause if I say the wrong thing, you might see how hard I'm trying._

_Is this made up? Or true love? _

_Is this true love? Is this true love?_

_I want to tell you my secrets. I'll tell you everything._

_My heart is racing; I'm waiting for some time from you._

I could feel myself clutch tighter at the blankets as Dylan climbed in for the night. It wasn't an unusual gesture. We'd been together since high school, and I'd stayed many a night at his house, but we'd only recently moved in together. Our relationship had felt so much more natural back in college, though that was probably because we were 5,000 miles apart.

"Max?" He murmured questioningly. My body stiffened at the sound of my name coming out of his lips. The knot was forming once more, shattering my realm of peace. This was just how it was, though- recently more than ever. But it couldn't be uncalled for. Maybe it was… maybe it was telling me I was in love.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you're sick." He turned to me, smiling before kissing my forehead. "Love you, babe." He said sweetly before turning back over, probably wanting some sleep. But I knew with those words uttered, sleep wouldn't be coming for me for a long time.

_How do I say it to my true love? (True love…)_

_Tell me you feel it to my true love. (True love…)_

I felt myself wake up to light flooding into the room. I looked around to see if Dylan was next to me. When I found he wasn't, I can shamefully say I breathed a sigh of relief.

Oh, yeah. He had said he was going out to meet a coworker today. I found myself smiling, for the first time in a while, actually. That in mind, I did something I never found myself doing. I was heading out for pancakes.

I walked into the restaurant, picking a random booth to sit down at. I looked down at the pure black velvet seats that covered each booth bench.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked and I let out a squeak. I looked up to see a man I had completely missed before sitting across from me. He was dressed in all black, which was how I had managed to miss him.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I didn't see you there and I sat down and I didn't know and I-"

He emitted a small chuckle. "It's alright. I haven't seen you around. I come here every morning." He explained.

"I don't usually come here. I usually stick to the whole milk and cereal routine." I responded quickly, smiling at the stranger.

"Fang." He held out his hand.

"Max."

_I can't speak. I'm terrified._

_Cause if I say the wrong thing, you might see how hard I'm trying._

I laughed with the stranger lightly, enjoying his company as I chowed down. He seemed amused by me, and didn't talk much, but I found myself feeling a way I hadn't felt in years.

I looked towards the door, wondering when I'd have to leave this safe haven of happiness. What I saw shocked me. Outside on the sidewalk, standing there was Dylan.

"Dylan." I muttered, disbelieving. He was supposed to be with a coworker.

"You know him?" Fang pointed.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend. He's probably waiting to meet a coworker." I said easily, though the words rolled off my tongue strangely.

"A coworker?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

With those words, a vivacious-looking brunette stopped in front of Dylan. Dylan smiled at her in the exact same way he smiled at me and I felt my heart clench.

_Don't worry, Max. _I told myself. _It's just a smile._

He seemed to chat with her while I stared for who knows how long.

_Is this made up? Or is this true love?_

_Is this true love? Is this true love?_

The moment I had held my breath came the moment that Dylan leaned down to kiss the brunette. Instead of breaking out in tears or going on a rampage, I found myself breathing a sigh of relief, instead. What came next hit me with a heavy impact. I finally realized it. What I felt with Dylan – they weren't butterflies. It was nervousness. Nervousness stemming from me pretending to be something I'm not.

"I'm really sorry, Max." I heard Fang's deep voice say.

"Really?" I smiled at him as I lifted myself up out of my seat, suddenly 1,000 pounds lighter. "Cause I'm not." He took on a confused expression. "I'll see you later, Fang. I'd really like to hang out again." He nodded once as I moved towards the exit.

"Dylan?" I said questioningly, as I exited and strode toward the table he was sitting at; the brunette was in close proximity.

"Max." He said, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to get some pancakes."

"This is Chelsea, my coworker." He said awkwardly, gesturing to the brunette.

"Coworker _and_ girlfriend." Chelsea clarified to me.

"Max." Dylan said urgently. "She's lying." His voice almost made me cringe, that voice that I had trusted for so long.

I rolled my eyes. "Save it, Dylan. I'm sure Chelsea really likes you. Have fun with her." There was venom in my voice as I said the words. They weren't meant to be scathing, for I really did mean them.

"Wait, Max. She really is lying. She doesn't mean anything." Dylan tried again. Chelsea's eyes widened in shock – the poor girl.

"Dylan. It doesn't matter whether or not she's lying. It really, truly doesn't. That's not why I'm leaving either. I'm leaving because I'm not sure what this, but I know one thing for a fact," I paused, trying to find the words to say this properly.

"This sure as hell ain't true love."

**So… yeah. It felt good to let that out. ;) I kind of made Dylan a jerk… SORRY MYLAN FANS. I did get Fang in there, though, which made _ME_ mucho happy. Review and favorite, lovely readers, review and favorite!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
